


Blog

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Reto Drabble 31 días [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Durante Avengers vs X-men, M/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter tiene demasiada tarea y no puede actualizar su blog, pero una inesperada (¬¬) visita lo podría hacer cambiar de opinión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blog

 

Sólo había dos cosas que odiara más que nada en el mundo: los lunes por la mañana (ya saben, levantarse temprano después de un buen fin de semana pateando el trasero de sus villanos favoritos) y no poder actualizar su blog.

 

Llevaba cerca de 3 meses sin tener un poco de tiempo para dedicarse a su querida, preciada y moderadamente famosa página “spiderfail.org”, y por los actuales acontecimientos (un ente cosmológico con el poder de destruir todo lo que toca acercandose a la tierra) tal parecía que tardaría mucho más; claro está si el mundo no se iba al carajo pronto.

 

-Dios, y la semana que viene entregó mi proyecto final de física cuántica orientada al descubrimiento de materia no oscura en los agujeros negros- se levantó del escritorio donde ya llevaba buen rato y se estiró un poco para tronar los huesos de su espalda.

 

-Suenas tan nerdo y jodidamente aburrido <es como yoda, pero más elocuente> [no se metan con Yoda]

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Deadpool?- miró con hastío al mercenario que se colaba por su ventana como si fuera su casa- ¿y cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres a mi apartamento de esa forma?

 

-Una vez <Una vez> [vamos, han sido al menos 34 veces]- contestó/pensó el otro.

 

El castaño lo miró con el ceño fruncido y volvió a sentarse en la silla, tratando de ignorarlo y terminar su tarea. Si se apresuraba, tal vez podría subir un video o dos a su blog.

Pero de repente sintió algo helado meterse bajo su playera y presionar su pecho, tan fuerte que el aire escapó de sus pulmones.

 

-Vamos spidey boy, juguemos un rato, nosotros queremos, tu quieres, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

 

El rostro de Peter se volvió tan rojo que nada le envidiaría a Red Hulk, y se acrecentó más -si es posible- al escuchar un par de golpes en la puerta.

 

-Petey, cariño, deja un momento tu tarea y baja a cenar- pidió con melodiosa voz la tía May.

 

-V-voy e-en un m-momento

 

Cuando escuchó a la ancianita alejarse, se dio la vuelta en su silla giratoria y le plantó tal patada a Deadpool que lo dejó estampado contra la pared. Se levantó de un salto y antes de que el mercenario pudiera reaccionar lo besó con pasión y lujuria mal contenida. Se separó tan rápido como pudo y salió de la habitación, no sin antes susurrar un “mas te vale que cuando regrese sigas aqui”.

 

Mientras bajaba las escaleras pensó que después de todo si podría actualizar su blog, un muy buen video en su sección para mayores de 18.

 

-Peter ¿qué fue ese ruido?

 

-Oh, nada tía May, solo unos libros que se me cayeron- sonrió pícaramente el menor.

  
¿quién diría que tener tu propia página en Internet te haría tan pervertido?

**Author's Note:**

> Algo que me ha rondado en la cabeza un tiempo, y por fin lo subo aqui n_n


End file.
